


"They took my beyblade, Mr Freeman."

by pineappleoracle



Series: half-life vr [3]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Dr Coomer grandpa moments, Gen, Tommy cries a little, and there's hugging, but before Xen, just a short little 1am thing, sometime after Gordon got his new arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleoracle/pseuds/pineappleoracle
Summary: They took his beyblade and Gordon got hurt, and Tommy isn't happy about it. Dr Coomer is here with advice and a shoulder to cry on.
Relationships: Dr Coomer & Tommy Coolatta
Series: half-life vr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	"They took my beyblade, Mr Freeman."

**Author's Note:**

> Asked my friends for some ideas for Coomer being a grandpa to the rest of the team and one of them said "They took my beyblade Mr Freeman"   
> So here's the result of this random burst of inspiration

"They- they took my Beyblade."

Dr. Coomer paused, then turned around.

"What?"

Tommy was sitting on the floor, back against a wall, hugging his knees to his chest.

"They- the soldiers, th-they- they took it. After.. After Bubby an-and Benry betrayed Mr. Freeman."

Coomer sat down next to him.

"Yes, I remember. That was quite rude of them."

There was a pause. Silence, except for a Black Mesa Sweet Voice(TM) somewhere in the distance.

"Mr. Freeman warned me, he- back with that other soldier, the-the one we took hostage, he warned me! He told me- told me that it's a US mar- US military strategy, to-to promise Beyblades, but it's a trap!"

He was beginning to look upset, shaking and curling up.

Slowly, Coomer placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What is making you think about this _now,_ Tommy? Everything is fine again! Gordon has his hand back, and we've single-handedly wiped out the entire US military!"

His attempt at a reassuring smile went unseen.

"W-what if- But, Dr Coomer, what if-if it happens again?" Tommy looked up, big eyes full of bigger tears. "What if I'm a burden, Dr Coomer? Too- too easily tricked! What if-"

He cut himself off, but a moment later Coomer had his arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

"You could never be a burden, Tommy. You know how much Gordon appreciates you! I don't think he even was upset that you took that Beyblade from the US military."

"He-He said he wasn't..." Tommy buried his head in his shoulder, sniffling into his lab coat. "Bu-but what if... he changes his-his mind? I'm a lia- liab- li- a weak spot!"

"Gordon would _never_ do that, Tommy. None of us would. Look Tommy- It's okay to be scared, and to really like Beyblades. That's so much less bad than what Bubby and I have tried to do to Gordon! And he's still forgiven us."

He wasn't crying anymore, but didn't look too convinced.

"And if Gordon is ever mean to you Bubby will set that bitch on fire."

That got him to laugh a little, finally.

"No, Dr Coomer! That-that's mean you can't let Bubby do that! Setting people on fire is n- it's not up to code!"

"I don't think Bubby cares much about codes. But he does care a fuckton about his friends, and that goes for all of us."

Silence, once again. Somewhere in the distance something exploded, followed by Gordon yelling.

"Y-you really mean that, Dr Coomer? You'd all burn a man alive for me?"

"Of course, Tommy! We're the Science Team, and you don't fuck with the Science Team!"

He laughed a little at that, wiggling around in his arms a little so he could hug him back.

"...can we stay here for a little longer, Dr Coomer?"

"Of course, Tommy."


End file.
